<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Home by Skeeter_110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864434">Forever Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110'>Skeeter_110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Peter Parker, Baby Peter Parker, Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is just the first day of many."<br/>"And I wouldn't have it any other way."<br/>Aka: Peter Parker's first day in his forever home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the comfortember prompt: First day / night</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tones, you just looked back there two minutes ago. I guarantee he hasn't done anything beside maybe shift slightly." Steve chuckles, making his husband huff and face forward in the passenger seat once again.</p><p>"I just want to make sure he's still sleeping. I don't want him to get scared if he wakes up alone back there." Tony says, making Steve laugh.</p><p>They were finally driving home from the hospital with their son. <em>Their son</em>. It still baffled Steve that within three days, their surrogate went into labor, their son was born, and they became fathers. It all happened so fast that his brain was still trying to catch up and process the fact that they have a son now. A little baby!</p><p>"Babe, he's three-days-old - he can't even see yet - he's not going to know if he's alone or not." Steve says, not being able to help the hear-eyes he was giving Tony. Who could blame him? It was adorable that this genius of a man, who definitely knew basic biology, was throwing that knowledge out the window because of their son. </p><p>"Well I know that, but I still want to make sure he's okay." Tony grumbles, turning back around in his seat to face forward after checking on Peter once again.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll make his displeasure known if something was wrong." Steve continues to teases, the amusement in his voice making Tony roll his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Tony says, trying to stop the smile that was beginning to form. </p><p>God Steve loved this man.</p><hr/><p>"Look, Petey, this is our new home. This is our living room, and over there is the kitchen; nothing too exciting until you get older." Tony says, holding the car seat up as he gave the newborn a tour of the house. </p><p>"We should probably let him out of that cramped thing." Steve says, referring to the car seat. Tony just sighed while gently setting the car seat on the couch.</p><p>"Yeah, but look at him. He looks so cozy, I don't want to disturb him." Tony all but pouts, Steve rolling his eyes fondly before unbuckling Peter.</p><p>"Yeah, but he most likely needs a diaper change so." Steve says, gently taking Peter out of the seat. "Oh, shh, it's okay, Honey. It's alright." Steve coos when the light jostling makes Peter whimper. </p><p>Once Steve was sure that Peter was asleep once again and not about to cry, he began to walk towards the nursery with Tony tagging right behind him like a puppy. Not once did Tony's eyes leave the little bundle in Steve arms, which only made Steve fall in love with him even more; which shouldn't be possible, but then Tony does something like this and proves Steve wrong.</p><p>"Well, good morning, Mr. Smoosh-Face." Tony greets when he notices that Peter's eyes were open. </p><p>Steve couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across his face, thanking anything and everything out there that led him to here and got him this amazing family. </p><p>"Sorry, Buddy, but this is going to be cold." Steve warns Peter - even though the newborn definitely won't understand him - before removing the baby's pants and unbuttoning the bottom of his onesie. "Hey, Tones, can you grab the diapers and wipes, please? I guess we should start keeping all that stuff under the changing table." Steve mumbles, beginning to unfasten the diaper when he was sure he would be able to have one on hand.</p><p>As soon as Steve opened up the diaper though, Peter decided that was the perfect time to let loose and hit Steve square in the chest. Tony, the mature adult he is, instantly busted out laughing when he saw his husband get sprayed rather than help.</p><p>His laughter didn't subside even when Steve managed to grab a diaper and practically throw it over Peter's waist to try and block the rest of the stream until the baby was done. </p><p>"Really? You couldn't have helped me there?" Steve asks, not really able to wipe the small smile off of his face, despite the fact that he was now covered in pee; even he could find the hilarity in the situation. </p><p>"Sorry, that was all you, Papa." Tony says, still giggling at the whole thing. "Here, I can finish up changing him while you take a shower." Tony offers, Steve huffing a short laugh in return.</p><p>"Yeah, I see how it is. I get stuck with the dirty part and you get the easy part." Steve teases, before walking out of the nursery.</p><p>"Yeah, because changing a diaper is still somehow clean." Tony murmurs, lifting the diaper off of Peter's waist. "Okay, Pete, hopefully you got it all out of your system, because as funny as that was, I really don't want to end up like Papa." Tony gently talks to Peter, who's eyes were firmly locked onto Tony.</p><p>Tony was quick to change Peter into a new diaper before stripping the baby out of the now soiled onesie and into some fuzzy pajamas so the newborn wouldn't get cold. Apparently, though, said newborn didn't care too much for that idea because as soon as Tony started putting new clothes on him he started screaming.</p><p>"Alright, alright, I'm done with the assault." Tony says, picking Peter up right after he was done buttoning up the pajamas. Unfortunately that didn't stop Peter from wailing at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"Hey, Buddy, what's the matter?" Tony questions, gently rocking Peter back and forth in attempt to soothe him. </p><p>"Are you hungry? Huh? Do you want a bottle?" Tony asks when Peter didn't settle down after a few minutes. Assuming that's what the problem was, Tony began making his way out to the kitchen, thankful that Steve was a huge planner and they had practically everything they needed months before they needed it. </p><p>Peter kept wailing throughout the entire process, making Tony wish he had though of making a bottle sooner. He hates that the little boy is so distressed.</p><p>"Oh, I know, I know. It's so difficult only being eighteen-inches long, huh?" Tony coos, walking over to the couch once Tony was done making the bottle. </p><p>Once he sat down and make sure Peter was in a comfortable position, Tony gently brushed the nipple against Peter's lips, only to be confused when Peter didn't instantly latch on and instead wailed louder.</p><p>"Hey, Bambino, what's the matter. Aren't you hungry?" Tony asks, confused on why Peter was resisting his dinner. The tiny baby just continued to squirm in Tony's arms and scream out his displeasure. </p><p>"What's wrong, Bubba? Is it your onesie? Is it making you too hot?" Tony guesses, gently laying Peter down on the couch. He was quick to pull the outfit off of Peter, internally freaking out when all it seemed to do was make matters worse.</p><p>Tony had no idea what to do, he felt beyond overwhelmed. Maybe Steve was wrong. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a Father. He couldn't even take care of his son in the fifteen minutes he had him, what made him think that he could help raise this tiny innocent life for eighteen years? </p><p>Tony felt like crying himself as he continued to rock and try to soothe the screaming baby. </p><p>Finally, after what felt like thirty years, Steve came out into the living room, still dripping wet from his shower. He must have heard Peter crying and figured Tony needed help because he was only dressed in his sweatpants.</p><p>"What's going on?" He asks, confused on what the problem was.</p><p>"I don't know; he won't stop crying. I thought he was hungry, so I made him a bottle, but he refused it, and then I thought he was hot, so I took his onesie off, but nothing is working; he won't stop crying and I don't know what to do." Tony rambles, holding Peter out to Steve in a silent plea for him to take him.</p><p>"Did you try the kangaroo care thing?" Steve asks, gently taking Peter into his arms.</p><p>"The what?" Tony questions, having no clue what his husband was talking about. </p><p>"Kangaroo care. I read it in one of those mommy blogs. Apparently skin to skin contact is really good for newborns and helps calm them down; or at least that's what I understood." Steve explains, gently sitting down and laying Peter on his bare chest.</p><p>Almost instantly Peter's cries turned into pitiful whimpers until, eventually, the subsided completely. Tony just stared in shock for a bit, surprised that all his son needed was skin to skin contact.  </p><p>"See? All he needed was some cuddles." Steve says, smiling down at the tiny body on top of him. </p><p>"Well I'm glad you were able to figure it out." Tony replies, giving a short smile.</p><p>"Tones-"</p><p>"I'm going to start dinner now that you have him content." Tony announces, standing up and giving Steve a kiss before going into the kitchen.</p><p>The rest of the day was a quiet affair. Steve managed to feed Peter and put him him bed for the night in time for dinner to be done. </p><p>Steve could easily tell that something was wrong with Tony. He didn't talk much during dinner - which was the first red flag because Steve constantly had to remind Tony to eat his food in-between rants - and he was still quiet when they were getting ready for bed. </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Steve asks as they pulled back the covers on the bed.</p><p>"Yeah. Just ready to go to bed so we can get some sleep before the little Rugrat wakes back up." Tony tries to joke, but it fell flat when Steve picked up on the hint of sadness tinged in Tony's voice.</p><p>"Hey, no, wait. Talk to me, what's wrong? Is this about the kangaroo care?" Steve asks, carefully tugging on Tony's arm to stop him from actually crawling into bed and avoiding the conversation all together. Tony just sighed before sitting down on the bed, accepting the fact that Steve wasn't going to let this go.</p><p>"It's just... my Dad was a horrible Father. He had no idea how to take care of me, he always hired and got other people to do it for him and I just don't want to be like that." Tony admits. Steve just gave him a sad look before sitting down next to him and wrapping him up in his arms.</p><p>"Tones, you're nothing like your Father; you're not going to be like that." Steve tries to reassure, getting an unimpressed look in return.</p><p>"I didn't know how to take care of Peter - I didn't know what he needed - I had to have you take care of him. That's exactly like my Father." Tony says, making Steve sigh.</p><p>"Tony, you are nothing - no let me finish - you are <em>nothing</em> like Howard. The fact that you're so worried about it and care so much proves it. Howard never cared, he wasn't even worried about how he was going to raise you. You are so caring and so gentle with Peter - you clearly love him so much - how could you even think you would be like Howard?" Steve all but rants, wanting Tony to believe that he was as good of a Father as Steve knows he is. </p><p>"I'm just so worried I'm going to mess up; that I won't be good enough." Tony whispers making Steve squeeze him tighter to himself. </p><p>"Well, I'm not going to lie and tell you that you won't mess up - I'm pretty sure we're going to mess up <em>a lot</em> - but Peter is going to grow up knowing that both of his Father's care and love him so much." Steve says, smiling at the happy little sigh Tony let out.</p><p>"That's all I want. For him to know how much we love him and for him to know we would do anything for him." Tony says.</p><p>"And he will. With you as his Father, he definitely will." Steve continues to reassure. "Now, let's head to bed. This is just the first day of many." </p><p>"And I wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>